Try Not To Lose Your Mind
by eyesthetic
Summary: Astoria Aurst is France's very own sarcastic, savvy lawyer. Well, that was until she discovered that she was The Connector. The person in charge of protecting and helping the sensates. In her case that includes the infamous: Wolfgang, Will, Nomi, Riley, Kala, Capheus, Sun and Lito. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't have to be fun now, does it?
1. Try Not To Lose Your Mind

Hi everyone! This is my first Sense8 story and I'm super excited! Hope you all like it too, please leave me any or all comments.

Chapter 1

"So, you just need to sign here and you and your wife can go. I'll handle things from here." I said, passing my client a pen. I grabbed a strand of my dark hair, watching them both. Judging by their body language, they were not comfortable with each other. In fact, according to his wife's constant glances to the door. She doesn't even want to be here, the husband grunted and began to sign. I studied him, expensive clothes, watch yet very cheap and tacky shoes. Meaning that he didn't care about how he looked, however he cared greatly about appearances.

"Done," He said almost reluctantly snapping me out of my psychoanalysis.

"Okay then, see you next week." I said, nodding.

The client looked at his wife and nodded, gathering his things and getting up. His wife, looked at me and flashed me an awkward smile before muttering goodbye at me. I shot her a smile and gave her a slight wave. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, I was done for the day. I quickly grabbed my keys stuffing them into my pocket and grabbing my bag.

My receptionist, Annie must have heard because at that exact moment she asked, "Ms. Aurst are you stepping out?" she said, looking up from her computer. Annie with her chopped bob, dark hair and horrible posture from taking notes all day long. She was still avoiding my eyes. I didn't know why she was still intimidated by me, she had been working for me for about six months. I assumed it was because I was a lawyer.

I laughed at that thought and nodded even though she was not looking at me. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and then continued walking.

"Okay, have a good night." She said and I smiled at her as the elevator door shut.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and stepped out.

The minute I stepped out of the law firm, I regretted it instantly. It was cold, extremely cold - the cold that would knock you out and bring you to your knees. I stuffed my fingers in my pockets, shivering as I walked down the street where my car was parked. Relief washed over me as I spotted my car and I hurried so I would be able to regain some warmth that I had lost before I was struck with hypothermia.

I got in my car and immediately turned on the heater, which was not working to my luck.

"Come on, come on, come on," I muttered to myself, banging the car and fumbling with the buttons as if that would speed up the process. It didn't.

I don't know how it happened, but all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder, my eyes widened. There was nothing there, no physical hand. but I could feel it, I could feel the weight on my shoulder. I could feel something, energy pouring into my body. I wanted to scream, but I was so mesmerised by the energy, I couldn't even move my body. I could feel my eyes slowly shut.

I re-opened my eyes but I was not sitting in my car, in fact I was not anywhere. It was all white, I couldn't even see who I was talking to. "Find them, you must protect them at all costs." a woman's voice said. Her voice was comforting, smooth. She spoke like how a mother would, to her child. I didn't know why, but I believed her. Whoever she was, I didn't feel like we were strangers. I didn't know who she was nor had I ever heard her voice before, but I could swear on my mothers life that I knew her, somehow.

"Who are they - what do you mean?" I asked, calmly. "How do I find them?"

"What's your name?"

"You'll find out soon, you are The Connector. They will come to you. I don't have much time." she said, the tone of her voice suddenly changing from warm to scared, terrified almost.

"What's going on?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why can't I see you?" I asked, looking around.

"They're watching me." She said and then I felt a powerful surge of energy, jolting me awake. A loud blaring horn greeted me and the face of an angry cab driver. My eyes widened and I remembered, I was on the road. I quickly turned the car away and drove fast. Muttering an apology even though they could not hear me.

I couldn't wrap my head around what had just happened, yet surprisingly I was not panicking. For once in my life, I drove fast. Faster than I ever drove in my life. I just needed to go home and think.

There was still a sense of calmness in me, which was a definite change from my usual panicked self. But I was still plagued by questions with no answers. Had that actually happened? Had I accidentally overdosed on a ibuprofen and hallucinated this all? Had I fallen asleep at my office and dreamt this whole thing up? Was I drugged? How did an ordinary lawyer go from suddenly filing paperwork to 'the connector? What did she mean by the connector? I stared at the ceiling, wrapping the sheets closer to me and shutting my eyes.

At that exact moment, eight different people flashed into my head. It came so suddenly, I felt the wind get knocked out of me. My head began to be filled, with memories. Not my own, it was like I was watching eight different movies at the same time. I was travelling around the world, visiting countries I never dreamed of yet I could feel my body on my bed.

I felt like my head was being clenched and released, and I saw them. I saw all of them. Will, Lito, Capheus, Sun, Riley, Nomi, Kala and Wolfgang. Those names seemed to be drilled into my head, I felt everything. All their memories, all their feelings. I felt vengeful, happy, sad, blessed, depressed - all at once. These strangers, I had information about them. I knew everything from their favourite song to their college degree yet I had never met these people in my life.

I felt like I was a part of them, all of them. Yet, I had never felt so apart. It all made sense.

"The connector," I muttered to myself. "I'm the connector."


	2. Just Relax

Chapter 2

 **PARIS, FRANCE.**

A knock caught my attention and I saw Annie, standing there an unsure smile on her face. I gestured her to come in, tapping away at my computer. Trying to distract myself from the migraine and also my deadline in an hour.

"Salut, um - here's the double shot espresso you asked for? No sugar." She said, placing down the espresso on my desk and nervously standing there. Unsure whether to leave or not.

My eyes snapped to the espresso and a grateful smile made it's way on my face, "Oh my God, you are an angel from heaven." I said and grabbed the espresso, drinking it all at once. The bitter taste somehow distracted me from my migraine and for a split second, I was pain-free. But then it came back again and stronger.

I had not been able to sleep, every time I shut my eyes. I was dreaming of one of them. Re-living a memory of one of their lives, it was like all their memories had loaded onto my brain and that unfortunately meant no shut-eye for me. Along with that, a migraine had decided to attach itself to my head. No matter how much medication I took, it just wouldn't go away.

"Are you okay?" Annie said, peering closer to inspect my face.

I nodded, "Oui. Perfect. I'm stellar." I said, masaging the temples of my forehead. "Actually, no - you know what. No I'm awful, I can't do this. I-" All of a sudden, I was somewhere else. An empty church by the looks of it. It was dark, hard to make out. I had never visited this place nor had I seen it before. There was a woman there, she seemed to not notice me and I watched her grab the gun next to her, shakily. She had blonde almost white hair, pasty skin and ragged clothes. She looked, dead. Her eyes were tired, regretful. Before I could stop her, she placed the gun in her mouth and shot herself. Her body dropped dead in less than a second.

"Angelica no!" I gasped, jumping. I moved towards her but then I found myself back in my office, staring with wide eyes at a fern.

"Angelica?" Annie repeated, confused at why I was screaming at a potted plant. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem okay. Do you want me to cancel your meetings?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "I, uh - yeah. Please yes." before sitting down and staring intently at my fingers. Annie scurried off, looking very uncomfortable and slightly scared.

My body was buzzing. I felt every inch of my body vibrate as if it was responding to that name. Who was Angelica? Why - how did I know her? Why did her name sound so familiar? I ran a hand through my dark hair, grabbing my purse and getting up. I couldn't be here, I needed some air. I needed to think. To clear my head.

I was a fairly logical person, I didn't believe in the unknown nor of 'destiny' or luck. I believed in hard work and diligence and this, whatever this is - was throwing me off balance. How could this be happening? How could I just have a vision like that. Why was I, a normal lawyer now The Connector? I didn't want to be The Connector, I certainly didn't sign up for it. I didn't want to be constantly plagued with strange visions.

I guess, being distracted by your thoughts could be a good thing because now I had found myself in one of my favourite places. I didn't even notice myself arrive here, my body must have reacted before I did. I was now at the local park. since it was in the outskirts of Paris, It wasn't a very well-known park so it was empty except for the play area and your random person here and there.

I sat down on my favourite bench and shut my eyes, letting myself get distracted by the sounds of the park. The loud and high-pitched laughter of children, the sounds of the animal kingdom. The slight movement of trees caused by the wind.

"You must be very confused right now, I don't blame you." A deep voice said.

My eyes snapped open to see a man. He had a darker complexion, messy curly hair and a very strange aura around him. He looked to be of middle eastern descent, perhaps Persian. He seemed to have a scruffy look about him, like he didn't care about how he looked. I didn't know what he meant by what he said and frankly I didn't care. I just needed to be alone.

"Sorry, but can you please go I really want to be alone right now." I said, trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

He nodded, 'I'm sure, especially after figuring out that you're The Connector." he said coolly.

My whole body froze.

"What- what did you say?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him wondering if my lack of sleep was disturbing my hearing. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me right. Now, let me get one thing cleared up for you. Contrary to what you might be thinking you are not losing your mind, I'd like to see it as the expansion of the human mind to grasp the idea of, more." He said, in a British accent.

I took in what he said. He was being vague, but at the same time I understood what he meant. If he knew I was The Connector or whatever, that meant that he must've known Angelica, right? It made sense.

"You knew Angelica, didn't you?" I asked, after a moment.

I watched his expression. His lips drawled into a sad smile, which clearly indicated that he knew her and her death. "Yes, I did. She was the love of my life." He said and I was surprised that he told me this, I was a stranger.

"Why me? Why am I The Connector? What does that even mean?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air to illustrate my frustration even further. "Why me, Jonas?"

He stared at me, an amused smile playing on his lips. "I never told you my name." He said simply.

My eyes widened and I immediately retreated back. Letting my back hit the bench. I gulped, He was right. He never told me who he was and he especially didn't tell me his name.

"What, how did I know that? What the hell is going on?!" I said, curling my fists. "I don't understand!"

Jonas gave me a blank look, his face expressionless. "Like your title means, you are The Connector. But you are also connected. Think of it this way, we all have energy. The world is constantly flowing with energy. Vibrations, some call it. These vibrations have information and these vibrations can be interpreted, understood by people like you. You are connected to it. You knew my name because you felt it."

My eyes darted across his face, "I don't know anything else about you, though."

Jonas nodded, "You can only feel what I allow you to. But, that doesn't apply to new sensates who don't have any control over their vibrations."

"Sensates," I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is that what we're called?"

He nodded, "Yes." he then began to look around. "You are part of a group, a cluster." He then remained quiet for a couple of seconds before looking up and asking: "Where are we?" he said and his eyes taking in the green trees and large spacious areas.

I furrowed my brows at him. "What do you mean? Like the name of the park? Is this your first time here?" What an odd question.

Jonas laughed, "No, what I mean is that I'm not really here. Right now, you look like you are talking to yourself." he said, laughing slightly.

My mouth dropped, "What, what do you mean you're not really here? I can see you. I can touch you." I said and grabbed his arm.

It was a strange sensation to say the most. I could feel heat, body mass, skin - But at the same time, I felt nothing. I felt the cool air and I felt like I wasn't touching anything, simply the air.

"What, how-" I said and when I turned to look at Jonas again. I wasn't in the park. I was in a room. Jonas was sitting on his bed, a smirk on his face. I gasped, spinning around the room. Trying to wrap my head around the fact that I just left a park in France and now I was in a shabby motel room.

"Whoa, what," I said and started to laugh because this was not just extremely bizarre, it was amazing. "This is incredible."

"It's called Visiting." He said, nodding.

I wondered what would happen if I shut my eyes. So I did, however when I re-opened it I was back in the park yet Jonas was not there. I turned around to make sure that he wasn't actually there but he was gone. I didn't really question his disappearance nor was I too bothered by it. I sat down on the bench again with a single word whizzing through my mind.

"Sensate." I muttered to myself, laughing. I then realised that my headache was gone.


	3. Breathe

I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I will try to make up for it. I hope you all like this!

Chapter 3

The migraine had returned, far greater than it was previously. I clutched the top of my head, shutting my eyes momentarily as I waited for the metro. I quickly popped an aspirin in my mouth, wondering when this hell would be over.

I looked up, trying to distract myself from the pain. My eyes were distracted by a man, wearing a dark suit. Standing like you would in a funeral. His eyes were fixated on something but suddenly looked up as if he felt my gaze. He turned his head around for a moment before resuming his 'grieving' position. He looked familiar.

My eyes widened, when I realised who this was.

"Wolfgang?" I mumbled and he looked up, straight at me. I took a sharp intake of breath, the second our eyes connected - I felt like I had been transported, my eyes couldn't leave his. It felt natural, true. I felt like I was looking into a mirror. Another part of my soul. I was suddenly in another place, a funeral. This was definitely Europe but not France. I could hear the chirping of birds. The wind ruffled my hair, but I could still feel the heat from the station. I could feel myself standing there, before a grave. But before I could say anything or do anything, the train decided to pull up at that moment, making me lose my concentration and my connection, you could say. I was back.

I ran a hand through my hair and got on the train quickly, sighing slightly. I was never going to get used to this, was I? But it was so, surreal. Seeing him in person, I knew everything about him. I could tell you his favourite colour to why he killed his father but actually seeing him, it made all this - being a connector, feel so real. This wasn't a dream, this was actually happening. That was kind of scary.

Before I knew it I was in my office again, but my mind was still attached to the fact that I was a connector. It was, surreal. But I had to figure out a way to make it fun, I mean - I could be at two places at once. Who gets the chance to do that?

The door swung open and Annie walked in, "Hello - oh I, forgot to knock. Should I go back and do it again?" She said tuning back and glancing at the door, unsure of what to do.

I laughed at how serious she looked, "No, it's fine. What is it Annie?" I said, putting my pen down and giving her my full attention.

She gave me a sheepish look, "it's Tuesday, you're supposed to be visiting your brother at the hospital?" She said, looking at the calendar on the wall. "Did you forget?"

My eyes widened, "Oh my goodness, I completely forgot!" I said, jumping up and grabbing my purse. "Thank you!" I said and dashed out the door, as fast as I could with high heels on.

My mind was so concerned with Wolfgang and being a sensate, that I forgot what truly mattered in this world: my brother. Luckily, the law firm was only a few minutes away from the hospital. I glanced at my watch, I was twenty minutes late than I usually was. I hoped he wouldn't freak out about that, I was known for my punctuality.

I walked down the street and turned left where I was met with the huge park that would lead me straight to the hospital. I walked through the stone pathway but stopped when I saw someone standing in front of a grave, unzipping his pants and profoundly taking a piss on the floor. Now, I usually didn't care about these kind of things but this was a nice park and that was not appropriate.

"Hey!" I say, loudly as I stalked towards whoever this was. "Hey! what are you doing, you _**connard**_! This is a public place." I said, glaring at the person's back. He stopped what he was doing and straightened his back as he slowly turned to me, my jaw almost fell of my face when I realised who this was.

'It's you." He said, sounding surprised. "Again." his eyes scanned me, trying to see if he had met me before. I bit my lip, unsure of what to say or do. How could I tell him that we were actually both sensates and our meetings were not strange coincidences.

"Oh no," I muttered and suddenly, I found myself, no longer at a lush green park. But facing a grave. His father's grave to be precise, I could tell because his name was written. In German. I could somehow understand German, despite hardly knowing it. I walked over to Wolfgang and stared at the grave. Without prior warning, a sharp pain in the middle of my forehead appeared. A sharp pang, like a stab to the forehead by a dull knife.

An image appeared in my head. I was on the floor and I wasn't in my body. I was in a boy's body. A young one. I could smell cheap beer and could taste blood in my mouth. Standing above me was a large man, with a balding head and dangerous eyes. I felt a tingling feeling on my arm, my eyes glazed over to find a red bruise, recent too. I could hear my heartbeat in my ear drums. The man that stood above me, didn't look human and I had no idea what he was planning to do next but I knew this: he was angry and he wasn't finished.

I gasped. "What the hell?" I asked myself while kicking the dirt. I could still feel the pain in my arm and I instinctively touched my arm, letting my fingers trail over what could've been. What felt so real. How? Who?

 _Wolfgang_. A voice almost whispered into my head. I didn't know why, but I trusted this voice. It made sense. This must've been him as a child - that would explain why he urinated on his grave.

"Rest in piece, you little shit." I said, glaring at the grave. Wolfgang looked up and flashed me an amused but also surprised half-smile, almost a smirk. "What? He was a terrible man." I responded, with ease.

His light green eyes sparkled with interest, but he still seemed to be wary of me. "You knew him?" he asked, his eyes planted on the grave. I wasn't sure if he recognized me or not, but I didn't really want to ask.

"Somewhat." I murmured. Truthfully, I knew nothing about him. I only knew what I 'felt' from his vibrations and what I felt was that he was a terribly violent human being who should've have existed in the first place.

His eyes were still locked on the grave. "Why are you following me?" He seemed to be examining me, closely. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head, trying to decode me - figure out who I was and what my intentions were.

"I'm not following you at all. Believe me." I said, a small grin forming it's way onto my face. "How's your migraine?" I say, raising a brow at him cheekily.

He did not seem amused, but rather highly alert and concerned. I wasn't surprised; I would be too if I was a thief and safecracker. "Do me a favour and cut to it. What do you want from me?" he stuck his fingers into his pockets. His voice, which was slightly enticing but mostly terrifying. Sounded like it belonged to a person who was kind of - dead inside. I felt kind of bad that stalking was he thought of but then again, given the circumstances - it wasn't out of the ordinary for a person like him and I was sure that he got stalked on a daily basis.

I shook my head. "What do I want from you? Absolutely nothing at all. Now, let me ask you a question. How is it that I appeared out of nowhere?" I asked, crossing my arms and playfully tilting my head to the side.

"What?" He said, "What-" He spun his head around and finally looked into up and my eyes. Out of nowhere, his whole face changed. Like he recognized me; he just stood there for a moment. Unwavering, still. A look of pure shock on his face. "I know you, from somewhere." He said, his eyes darting across my face. "The train station," he muttered, an unreadable expression on his face. " You called my name. I heard you - I saw you, for a second. Who are you?" he sounded slightly exasperated

"Ah, unfortunately that's all the time I have today." I said and gave him a two finger salute. But that obviously did not satisfy him because he grabbed my arm and pulled me - I gasped at the sudden jerk.

"Why are you so familiar?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I said, a smile on my face. "See you later, Wolfie.' I said with a wink and then, I left. I didn't know how I did it but I was back at the park. I just, could. It was almost natural, a biological reaction that was waiting to happen. There were two things I knew right now. One, I was probably going to be seeing Wolfgang a lot more and Two: I was very late.

connard: jerk/asshole


	4. Here

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

I wasn't simply running through the halls, I was racing. My bag was flying through the air and I clutched helplessly to the strap to ensure none of my belongings fell out as I searched for room 214. The same room I had been visiting for the last 2 years, I hated those big, black numbers on that plain, old door. They were mocking me, reminding me of where my brother lived now.

"Hi, hi hi! I'm not late." I say as I dash to his side, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. I placed my bag on the table and turned to him, a big cheesy smile on my face as if to say sorry.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Hmm, are you sure about that? I think you're late. 30 minutes late, what do you think doctor?" Adam, my brother said to Doctor Joanna on the right, who was now examining some charts.

She looked up, an amused smile playing at her lips. "Hey, keep me out of this. How're you doing Astor?" She said, nudging Adam with her arm and then smiling sweetly at me.

Adam rolled his eyes playfully at Dr. Joanna, giving her an annoyed look. "Ouch." He said, rubbing his arm.

I smiled back. "I'm doing well, I hope Adam hasn't been too much of a nuisance. Though, I highly doubt that." I said, tapping him on the nose. A trait, we both inherited from our lovely mother.

pretended to think about it, she tapped her pen across her chin eyeing Adam with a profound wisdom. "Hmm, let me think about it. He has been a tad bit annoying lately - no, I'm just kidding he's as lovely as ever." She said, making us all laugh. "I'll give you two some space." She said and then put the chart away, waving at me quickly as she walked away.

"So, little brother - how's it going?" I said, poking his skinny arm. "What have you been up to?"

Adam laughed, sitting up to tell me. "Ah well, the usual -" Right as he was going to tell me, he erupted into a coughing fit. He grabbed a tissue quickly, to try to stop the cough. But that didn't seem to work. His whole body seemed to trash along with the cough, his body seemed to so weak - so fragile. I automatically moved to try and help him but he stuck a hand out, warning to not interfere. I grabbed the water bottle, waiting for the coughing to stop.

His breathing slowly returned to normal, but his body seemed exhausted. "Oh, no - not again." Adam said, wiping his mouth. The tissue was painted red, from blood. Adam, groaned stuffing the tissue into the bin and stuffing his face into the pillow.

I passed him the water, rubbing his back in circular motions. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, holding back my tears. It wasn't nice, seeing your brother grow weaker every day. His once muscular body had been reduced into a bones. His lively, full face was now dead - desperate and tired.

"I'm sorry, I know this isn't what someone usually wants to see." Adam said, forcing out a chuckle. "Stupid chemo." He said, eyeing the I.V on his arm.

"Don't say that, I love coming to see you. It's the highlight of my week." I say, smiling. "Who else is going to tell me stupid jokes that are completely irrelevant and useless to my life?"

"Your boyfriend, maybe." Adam said, raising his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I shook my head, "No - no. We are not having this conversation again. I told you, I don't have a boyfriend and I don't plan on having one. I'm far too busy for love." I said, tucking a strand behind my ear.

"Girlfriend, then?" He asked, tilting his head to the side with an innocent face.

"You're asking me about my relationships? _Really?_ I should be asking you,you've probably flirted with all the nurses here - including Joanna. Shame on you, little boy. Shame on you." I said, shaking my head at him.

He seemed particularly offended. "Who're you calling a little boy? I'm seventeen. I'm not a little boy. Besides, have you seen Marianne? She's beautiful." He said, turning his head to the young nurse who had recently started working here.

"Hmm, I don't think she likes bald guys. What do you think?" I teased, pointing to the hat he was wearing. He was very annoyed at the fact that he was bald and I understood why. His curly, brown hair was one of his best physical attributes, a trait he claimed was one of the reasons he never seemed to stay single. Until now, of course.

"You're an awful human being, you know that?" he said, laughing. "Hey, would you mind getting me a cup of coffee? John wouldn't let me have some, even though Joanna said it was okay." he said, looking irritated at the male nurse.

I nodded, standing up swiftly. "Sure. Black coffee with two sugars and creme. I can't prescribe antibiotics but I can definitely get you a nice cup of coffee." I said, giving him a slight wink.

"You're an angel." He said, sitting up excitedly.

I threw my head back in laughter, "Didn't you just call me an awful human being like three seconds ago?" I said, rhetorically.

He scratched his cheek awkwardly, "I said it with love!" He said, loudly as I walked out of the room.

As I made my way to the coffee machine, I couldn't help but hear loud music. Very loud club music. The type of music that seemed very inappropriate and unsuitable for a hospital. I spun around, trying to find the source of this music. It seemed to be coming from one of the rooms down the hall. My eyes lit up with curiousity and I somehow found myself away from the coffee machine and drawing closer to the door. The closer I was, the louder it was.

I knocked on the door and waited a moment. No response. I knocked again but this time the door swung open.

"Oh, is this your room?" Will said, standing in front of me. I gasped, almost falling back from shock. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you - are you alright?"

This was Will Gorski, the police officer from Chicago. His father was a police officer as well.

I was not in the hospital anymore, but in an apartment building. Standing in front of a door, where loud music seemed to be playing.

"I - no. It's not, I just heard loud music and I found myself here." I said, laughing. "I assume this is with you too, no?"

Will nodded, "Yeah, it woke me up." He said and then proceeded to knock on the door. "So, you're French?" His blue eyes seemed to smile along with his whole face. He seemed nice enough from what I could see.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I am." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Will stared at the door, in confusion. "There's no one in here and the music stopped." He muttered, spinning around the room trying to make sense of something he could not explain.

My eyebrows furrowed, a bemused expression on my face. "What? No - that's not right. I could've sworn the music was from here. It was crazy loud!" I said, laughing.

"There's nothing, " He said, looking outside the window. "You heard it, though right? How is that possible? How could you hear something and then - just stop? It was real."

"Is anything real, Will Gorski? Are you? Am I?" I asked, leaning against the wall casually.

"What?" He asked, staring at me as if I was an alien.

I giggled. A true giggle. One of joy, purely because of the fact that this was extremely fun. "I'm not even here right now." I said, grinning. Will stares at me, in disbelief before laughing and turning his head to the side, when he looked back - I was gone.

"Goddamn it, big sis. I ask you for a cup of coffee and I find you here?" Adam's voice said, from behind me. Making me jump slightly, I turned around and greeted him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," I smiled. "I got a bit distracted." I said, wondering what Will was thinking this very moment.


End file.
